Um eco na escuridão
by Haya17
Summary: Uma moça chega em Konoha, misteriosa, confiante, estranha, sem lugar de origem. Suas atitudes implicam em desconfiança.  Uma ninja que supera pensamentos, encontra sorrisos e distribui indagações.  Quem é ela? Qual seu objetivo? Kakashi encontrará seu eco


"Guardo em mim tudo o que vi,

De bom e de ruim.

Guardo em mim tudo o que sou,

Do que ainda serei... de bom ou de mau,

Pelo caminho que escolhi, que as estrelas me guiem.

A Lua me ilumine,

E que a escuridão dos ecos retorne para mim,

Para que eu posso ilumina-los ao chegar no fim."

A tempos que caminhava. Sol, chuva, frio ou calor não a impediam por hora, seus sentimentos a impulsionavam... ela tinha seu objetivo.

Konoha, a vila da folha, era para lá que estava indo.A vila era forte, quantas histórias ja não havia escutado sobre la? Precisava fazer parte daquele vilarejo,

contava com a sua sinceridade para que fosse aceita pela Hokage. Durante anos havia treinado arduamente e embora nunca houvesse sido tão séria mesmo com a morte que presenciara, agora que estava no caminho do destino que escolhera as coisas mudavam de figura...Seus pensamentos estavam impregnados em seu ser e quanto mais se aproximava da vila, onde sua história começaria, mais eles ganhavam vida e força.

Por mais três dias andarilhou e no pôr do sol deste último, finalmente chegou. Era claro para ela que estava sendo observada, era igualmente claro que muito possivelmente fosse barrada e sua certeza era de que sua chegada não fosse muito bem vinda. Existiam ninjas nas árvores, como notou. Se comunicavam entre si sobre ela mesmo antes de chegar nos portões de Konoha. Eram bons de fato, ela teve alguma pouca dificuldade em saber suas localizações. Continuou andando.

Movimentos.

O vento soprou enquanto a luz do sol dourava o chão e tudo o mais que houvesse por ali.

Finalmente uma kunai, como era o esperado, passou por ela, um aviso! Parou. Nada disse e não se moveu, aguardava ouvir o que tinham a dizer afinal, hostilidade não era o que pretendia agora. De mãos vazias ergueu-as para frente de seu peito em silêncio.

- Quem é você e o que pretende em Konoha?

Uma pergunta direta e esperada. Com o coração em pulos, porém ainda mantendo sua aparência de seriedade disse com a voz firme desejando que soasse verdadeira. A situação era delicada, se errasse sua primeira impressão causaria sua expulsão do vilarejo e consequêntemente uma grande parte de seu plano irira para o lixo, era essêncial mostrar-se com intenções verdadeiras.

- Sou alguém que precisa se encontrar com a Hokage, tenho um pedido a ser feito, não represento nenhum perigo e meu único desejo é esse.

Silêncio.

Ela sabia que ponderavam o que dizia com cuidado... quem afinal chegaria em algum lugar com um objetivo daqueles? Ela mesma se estivesse no lugar deles, não acreditaria...

- Não vemos a sua bandana completamente, qual aldeia você representa?

- Não represento aldeia alguma que ainda exista. Não tenho local de moradia, não sirvo a ninguém, apenas a mim mesma.

Com movimentos lentos e visiveis ela aproximou as mãos de suas armas.

-NÃO SE MOVA!- gritou a voz que falava com ela

-Não represento perigo, ja disse!- retirou suas armas uma a uma e as depositou no chão com calma e leveza. O coração ainda em pulos.

Silêncio.

-Vire-se devagar-ordenou a voz- e com as mãos visiveis na altura da cabeça.

Foi o que ela fez.

Um ninja saltou da árvore a frente dela, armado e desconfiado, aproximou-se devagar olhando-a nos olhos fixamente.

- Seu nome- ordenou em tom de voz de quem avisa que não aceitará outra fuga de sua pergunta.

-Perdão senhor, mas meu nome gostaria de manter apenas para mim mesma por hora, quero que apenas a hokage o saiba primeiro- o Homem a sua frente demonstrou desaprovação e abria a boca para começar a falar quando ela continuou, agora visivelmente mais firme e concisa, era ela quem não aceitaria que a forçassem- Senhor, estou desarmada, não tenho companheiros, fui sincera e continuo sendo. Estou presa no meio de quantos de vocês? Sou apenas uma, meu nome não fará diferença, se quiserem me matar ou prender, saber meu nome ou não, não fará diferença alguma. Até agora não me mostrei uma ameaça e se mesmo assim não puderem me tratar com algo mais do que sua visivel desconfiança peço que me escoltem da forma como desejarem até a Hokage. Não resistirei, apenas desejo falar com ela.

-A Hokage não tem tempo para assuntos pequenos.

- O assunto será pequeno apenas na sua visão, que não tem ideia de qual seja, na dela porém posso acrescentar algo mais do que isso, com todo o respeito

O homem a olhou secamente. Era muita confiança falar daquele modo na situação em que ela se encontrava, mas de fato a realidade era a que ela falava, estava sozinha e desarmada, não representava perigo e mesmo que representasse não teria chance contra eles. Pensou enquanto a olhava e pela primeira vez se deparou com a bandana dela de perto. Não havia ali simbolo algum.

-Carrega uma bandana sem simbolo?- indagou ele

-Sem simbolo- confirmou ela pacientemente- Como eu disse, não venho de lugar nenhum é apenas isso que representa.

O homem a olhou agora com mais receio ainda, estava escrito nos olhos dele o quanto a achava gritou o nome de um companheiro que desceu da árvore, foi até ele e conversaram por muito tempo. As vezes eles a olhavam e depois voltavam a falar, no fim o primeiro ninja foi até ela e ao chegar perto fez sinal para que todos descessem de seus locais e se juntassem a ele.

Cercaram-na.

-Muito bem, decidimos que poderá ir conosco, mas não garantimos que a Hokage a atenda e você deverá seguir todas as nossas ordens, qualquer deslize culminará na sua morte.

Ela comprovou que entendera com um movimento de cabeça.

-Amarrem as mãos dela nas costas, peguem todas as armas dela, revistem-na e vendem-na.

Assim foi feito, muitas mãos encostaram nela com rudeza, amarrando suas mãos sem delicadeza, revistando-na. Ela não resistiu nem sequer por um momento, estava preocupada, e com medo também era claro, mas no fundo a emoção base de tudo era a satistação de ter conseguido seu primeiro passo.

-O que é isso?- Indagou um ninja que a revistava ao retirar a espada que a jovem carregava nas costas- Não tem lâmina, apenas a empunhadura?

-Tem lâmina-respondeu ela secamente- Mas nâo são para os seus olhos verem e não passe a mão por onde você acha que ela deveria estar , porque esta ai e se você fizer isso vai se cortar.

Subtamente o ninja tacou a espada no chão com o olhar arregalado, imediatamente todos os demais sacaram suas armas e apontaram para ela, um deles, o lider que conversara com ela anteriormente, a fez cair de joelhos e encostou sua arma na garganta dela.

-Essa coisa pulsa!-disse o ninja- essa espada pulsa como um coração!

O ar mudou entre eles, todos agora a ameaçavam com suas expressõ até mesmo a olhavam como se ela fosse algo de outro mundo.

-O que significa isso?-perguntou o líder fazendo com que a garganta dela se cortasse e um filete de sangue escorresse, puxava-a pelos cabelos para que não pudesse se mexer.

-Minha arma, como vocês tem as de vocês. Se eu quisesse usa-la, ja teria usado!

-Responda claramente: o que é isso? Não é normal!

-Não é da sua compreensão, nem da sua visão, você não vai entender mesmo que eu explique e minha história não é para você, eu ja disse! Se eu quisesse representar perigo ja o teria feito! E acredite, isso é muito maior do que vocês podem imaginar, ninguém que não fosse experiênte na área poderia lidar com esse tipo de arma- ela se engasgou pela força com que a puxavam pelos cabelos para trás- Eu não deixaria tão a mostra, ja teria usado!

O homem continuou a segura-la sem piedade.

- Eu não explicaria o que é se quisesse fazer algo!- sua voz demosntrou algum medo.

Ele apontou a ponta da kunai diretamente no seu pescoço, pronto para perfurar.

-Seria muito mais fácil falar que não é uma espada! Não percebe?Se me matar agora vai perder todas as informações que vocês querem saber!E garanto que serão utilizáveis para a hokage!

O vento soprou com rudeza, anunciando uma noite gelada, as árvores se mexeram com alguma violência, nada na floresta fazia som, era como se todos estivessem prendendo a respiração, como se dentro de seus peitos aquela pulsação da espada tivesse pego a todos.

A jovem com o pescoço firmemente puxado para trás e de joelhos olhava o céu alaranjado com os olhos fixos e grandes, sem poder ver nada que não fosse aquela paisagem.

-De alguma forma...- ponderou o líder após longo tempo de reflexão- Você tem coragem...

Chegou-se mais perto do ouvido dela e sussurou:

-Um passo em falso e eu juro pela sua estranheza que não perdoarei sua beleza, nem seu tom de arma vai atravessar seu pescoço. Estou muito atento a qualquer movimento seu, espero ter sido claro!

Bruscamente a colocou de pé e a empurrou para os outros ninjas:

-Escoltem-na com toda a segurança, nenhuma brecha, nenhuma folga, nenhuma gentileza! Estamos lidando aqui com alguém perigoso, cujos olhos poderão enganar, mas eu vejo o quão forte você é e a mim você não passa! Conseguiu o que queria, vai ver a Hokage, mas não pelos motivos que tinha em mente.-chegou-se mais perto dela- Para o seu próprio bem é melhor que você não represente mesmo nenhum perigo, ja esta na corda bamba para morrer, espero que saiba.

Vendaram-na e a escoltaram. Duas mãos a seguravam pelos braços e uma outra empurrava-a pelas costas. O vento soprou seus longos cabelos de cachos para tras do ombro enquanto ela andava com empurrões de todos os lados. Seus braços perdiam o fluxo de sangue com a força com que a seguravam.

-Quem será ela? era a indagação mais ouvida pelo tumulto de pessoas que eram cortadas pela cena que atravessava a rua.

Todos olharam a cena, cochichavam, fofocavam. Os ninjas observaram a cena com atenção. Em um estabelecimento o som da boatariachamou a atenção de duas pessoas que ali estavam conversando, viraram-se e correram para a porta, ansiosos por saber o que acontecia.

-Ela é linda- comentou Sakura- Nunca vi alguém com esse cabelo e essa postura!

Naruto percebeu nela algo a mais, porém:

- Ela não tem simbolo na bandana- Cortou ele seriamente como poucas vezes ficava, ainda mais quando era interrompido durante sua refeição de lámen.

Sakura olhou novamente, mas não foi possível reparar no detalhe, a moça ja estava de costas caminhando com a escolta.

- Porque alguém não teria um simbolo, Naruto? Você deve ter visto mal!

O sol estava agora quase posto.

No alto de um telhado, um homem observou toda a cena com atenção. Ele presentira algo naquela manhã. Algo uma olhada ele percebeu que aquela pessoa que acabara de chegar tinha algo desconcertante, alguma coisa anormal e mesmo assim... normal. Ele entendia essa anormalidade, mesmo sem saber qual era. Aquilo ecoou dentro dele com força como se algo houvesse saido, tocado com algo dela e enfim somente agora retornado... Com um dar de ombros desanuviou sua face séria e fosse mesmo algo importante voltaria para ele, como sempre havia feito. E ele sabia que voltaria, alguém sem simbolo na bandana não sairia de Konoha desapercebido, assim como não tinha entrado. Principalmente com uma aparência tão singular quanto a sobre seus traços físicos era possível rastrear sua -a e ponderou pela violência com que quase a arrastavam o grau de perigo que ela representava.Não sentiu pena tampouco comoção. A especialidade de sua aparência não seria jamais suficiente para conseguir gentileza. Ninjas eram ninjas, nenhuma beleza poderia jamais desviar o foco, a beleza encontrava-se na honra de um ninja e em seu valor. Não haveria piedade para ela se decidissem mata-la ele sabia e concordava com isso.

-"Não vai sair em silêncio, se é que vai sair."- pensou Kakashi

Notas finais do capítulo

Bom pessoal, fim do primeiro capítulo, o que acharam? Gostaram da personagem misteriosa? Quem será essa pessoa? o que ela quer com a Hokage? O que foi que o Kakashi sentiu? É a minha primeira fic e eu ficaria muito grata se vocês pudessem comentar e me dizer o que acharam. Pretendo fazer a fic com toques de mistério, ação e ja ter demonstrado um pouquinho disso agora ai em cima!Ahhh e como o Kakashi é um dos meus personagens preferidos ele vai ser um ponto central da história, embora eu pretenda envolver mais personagens. Desculpem algum erro que tenha passado desapercebido! Por favor deixem algum recado dizendo a opinião de vocês, será de imensa ajuda e incentivo,ja que como disse no inicio, é minha primeira fic... mesmo! Nunca escrevi nenhuma outra de nenhum outro tema! Sim, ficou mesmo bem curtinha... fato é que a minha intenção é ver como estou escrevendo com esse primeiro capítulo e como será a recepção da fic por vocês bem como dos personagens, ou melhor, DA personagem ja que por enquanto ela é a unica inovadora de minha própria criação. Ahh claro que também acabou servindo de introdução esse primeiro capítulo, pretendo fazer os próximos maiores! Deixar o suspense no ar faz bem também hehehe É isso çam uma iniciante feliz e clique ai embaixo em reviews! Até a próxima!


End file.
